


【猛阿】梦之法则

by RemainsCat



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, 猛阿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat





	【猛阿】梦之法则

这里是梦。  
而你，可以为所欲为。

 

「呼，这群废物还真够有毅力的。」  
一记漂亮的手刀，阿含轻松结果了最后纠缠不休的大汉。向那人的脸上狠狠啐了一口，然后掀起T恤的下摆，擦拭起脸上的血渍。  
「自己缺乏魅力留不住女人，却要把责任推给她们的新男人…所以说废物就是废物……」  
「破坏别人的稳定关系可不是什么正确行为啊，阿含氏。」  
突然响起的陌生男音打断了阿含的思绪，他不耐地向声音传来的方向望去，看到的是一个拥有微卷黑发的男人。  
「当然，…感情已经破裂还勉强在一起，的确是会发生这样的悲剧。真是没办法呢。」  
男人以悲悯的目光审视着散落一地的「尸体」，…却并没打算帮他们一把，比如送去医院之类。  
「啊？你谁呀…渣滓。」  
男人拥有一具充分锻炼过的漂亮肉体，看起来年龄同阿含相仿，却高大很多。他拥有犀利而聪明的眼神，看上去并不像刚刚那群渣滓一般好对付。  
……而且，长得很帅。  
慎重审视着新出现的敌人，阿含很快得出了结论。他和刚刚那群人并非一伙。…然而这并不重要。他已决定要干掉眼前这个男人，只因他成功引起了他的不爽。

男人走向阿含，仔细审视着他茶金色的头发，然后露出一个惬意的笑容。  
「阿含氏…」莫名其妙的称呼，「果然是你。虽然造型变了很多，…也年轻了不少岁，但我还是一下子就认出你了。」  
语毕，又补充了一句，「…不过我好像也变年轻了。真是场怪梦呢……」  
哈？这人是哪里来的渣滓妄想症患者吗，真是凭空浪费了一张帅脸。深感没趣的阿含顿时失去了教训对方的兴趣。就在他准备难得地大发慈悲绕过对方直接走出去时，男人却率先一步挡在了他的面前。  
「看起来，阿含氏你信奉着弱肉强食的丛林法则呢…」神秘兮兮的口吻，令阿含开始怀疑他是不是哪个坑钱教会的新人，「但信奉这样法则的阿含氏，有没有考虑过，有朝一日你也将成为法则之下的牺牲品呢？」  
哈……真是不给人做善事的机会呢。长长吁出一口气，阿含一边瞪向男人的眼睛，一边在唇角勾起嘲弄的笑。右手握拳蓄力，预计一拳K.O，决不拖泥带水，「虽然不知道你是哪个教会的，又信奉什么教义，不过别担心，我现在就送你上西天——」  
话音未落，决定的一击已全力发送，然而想象中的打击感却迟迟未来。打偏了？应该不会啊…就在阿含的大脑还未来得及反应发生了什么时，他的双膝突然一软，继而不由自主地跪倒在地。  
男人的声音从头顶悠悠洒落，其中仿佛蕴含着浓厚的无奈。  
「我并不喜欢打架，胜负那种东西还是要在球场上角出才好。但在这里，阿含氏是一定会输给我的，因为……」  
…身体，没有力气。  
阿含惊恐地发现力量正从他的躯体中一点一滴地抽离，甚至无法继续保持半跪的姿势。用尽最后的力量仰头看向男人，而男人也正居高临下地俯视着他，眼神像只正准备玩弄猎物的猫。  
「因为这里是我的梦，可以由我为所欲为的梦啊……阿含氏。」

「你到底想怎么样…」  
身体完全不被大脑控制，于是能令阿含任意使用的武器便只剩下言语。他怒视着男人、将所有记忆搜索一遍也终究想不起这人是谁，却在这极端不利的情况下落入对方手中。  
难道这次要被干掉了吗？不，事情也许还有转机。首先他要搞清楚男人的目的究竟是什么，…然而这事也太莫名其妙了，难道世上真有所谓的超能力？他所说的梦又是指什么……  
哎，头好痛。  
不同于头脑飞速运转中的阿含，男人看上去轻松自若，他玩味地欣赏着倒在地上的阿含的姿态，甚至伸出手揉起阿含蓬松的头顶来。  
「放心啦阿含氏，我是不会伤害你的啦。…不过说起来，这发型还真适合你，看起来可爱又柔和，我的心怦怦直跳呢呢。」  
身体被男人扳正、变为正面朝上的姿势，接着一直玩弄阿含头顶的咸猪手已不安分地蠕动起来。由头顶滑至额头，摘掉碍事的墨镜、拂过眼睑，一路向下，停在阿含的唇边。  
这很好，既然无法身体力行地反抗，至少先咬断这家伙的手指再说。阿含恶狠狠地想，安静等候着报复的时机。  
「怎么，阿含氏想咬我吗…咬人是不行的哟，毕竟被咬的人会很痛。」  
惩罚般地捏住阿含的下颌仔细审视，男人露出幼儿园教师般的告诫神情。  
「非要做些什么的话，就舔吧。好像小狗喝牛奶那样…来，阿含氏按我说的试试。」说完，就把手指伸进了阿含的唇。  
「唔…嗯？」怎么回事。  
咬不…下去。无法自由地使用牙齿……含着男人手指的阿含悲哀地发现，他如此简单的设想竟完全无法实现。  
「呵，阿含氏也意识到了吧，你无法做到任何对我不利的事呢，」耀武扬威般地在阿含口腔中搅动着手指，「所以，就乖乖舔吧，…像我刚刚所说的那样。」  
「……」舔了的话，你就会放过我吗？挫败想着的阿含，还是决定不吃眼前亏，毕竟他才不是那种会惹恼拥有压倒性力量家伙的蠢货。  
先顺着对方的意思，不愁没有逃脱的机会。做出决定便不再犹豫，他敷衍地舔了男人的手指几下，果不其然换来对方满足的叹息。  
「阿含氏真乖…你总是能用最快的速度认清形势。对象是我当然没关系，不过想想如果今天你遇到的是别人，……唉，真困扰呢。」  
……什么叫对象是你当然没关系，倒是先说清你到底是谁啊。内心激烈吐槽着，阿含几乎失去了生气的力气，…不，等等，好奇怪。  
明明经历了这样的事，不知为何，他却好像从始至终都…没有生气。  
「是呢，就是这样。因为阿含氏在我的梦中，所以当然不会舍得生我的气啦。毕竟阿含氏…是喜欢我的吧。」  
……所以先让我知道你是谁，再说什么喜欢好吗！？况且他才不是什么男同性恋……然而事到如今，他心中竟连半分愤怒都未曾产生，这下就连阿含自己都搞不清此时的状况了。  
你说喜欢那就喜欢吧，所以呢？——连这种堪称自暴自弃的神奇想法都冒了出来，阿含深深觉得自己也被传染上了妄想症…或其他种类的精神疾病。  
「阿含氏承认你喜欢我了，我好高兴。」男人立刻露出一脸的喜形于色并一把抱住阿含，将头埋在他的颈窝蹭来蹭去，「那就让我们来做相爱的人会一起做的事吧！」  
「那个…比起这个，你可以…别读取我的想法吗…？」顺便把你的臭脸挪开，这样…很痒。  
「啊，对不起，看穿你的想法令阿含氏感到困扰吗…」男人竟真的慌忙抬起了头，「可是，因为这是我的梦，所以我并不知道怎么屏蔽你的想法呢……」  
你刚刚不是一副可以对你的梦为所欲为的样子吗，…啊呸，怎么连自己都被牵扯进那混蛋的妄想症逻辑里了。  
「所以我们继续…做相爱的人才会做的事吧，阿含氏！」说着，男人已动手开始解起阿含的裤链。这才感到大事不妙的阿含立即积极地展开反抗，——虽然只能用嘴。  
「快住手，如果你继续做下去，我绝对会杀了你！！」这样说似乎有些缺乏力度，「…绝对会把你的小〇〇切下来，然后把你的〇〇丢到〇〇去喂〇〇，接着剁掉你的狗〇，把里面的〇〇挖出来再〇〇到〇〇去……唔！」  
…因嘴巴被对方用手堵住，抵抗失败。  
「不可以这样讲话呢阿含氏，要保持温柔礼貌和风度。唉，要怎么做才能令你明白秩序的正确和美好呢…我肩上的责任很重啊。」男人轻声叹息，一副十分困扰的样子，「看来只能身体力行地…令阿含氏说不出话了。」  
话音刚落，一根手指已侵入了阿含的后穴。  
「唔！」有点…痛。虽说比起痛，更多的还是可能会被某个不认识的男人侵犯的不安。  
只是话说回来，他真的不认识这个男人吗？……虽说的确无法想起他是谁，但笼罩在他身上的熟识感却并不是假的。或者真如那人所说，因为这是他的梦，所以他便可以对自己为所欲为，连思想也一并控制？  
……男人的第二根手指伸入进来，他很小心地开拓着阿含的身体，所以并不会很痛。  
「真的是这样吗？阿含氏。我所说的，就一定是正确的吗？这个梦真的属于我吗，还是……」  
…也是，世上怎可能存在那种事。这当然不是谁的梦，…大概也不是现实。  
所以管他是什么，既然不觉得讨厌……  
第三根。后面鼓胀得难受，虽然并不会痛…那里被入侵应该是很痛的吧，至少在身体还没适应的最初。不过自己到底为何会知道这些事啊……这感觉真讨厌。  
阿含这样想着，连意识也跟着变得模糊不清。这感觉他并不陌生，这逻辑跳脱、智商减半的感觉……  
是啊，怎么可能陌生。这正是任何人都经历过的，梦的感觉。  
「阿含氏已经准备好了吧。」男人的手指从后面拔出，「来吧，一起去天堂……」  
……所以你到底还是教会的说客对不对。  
不知为何，阿含脑中竟浮现出了前所未有的弱智玩笑。

 

「啊……哈…………」  
身体被激烈撞击着，连不知何时被唤醒的欲望，都被男人握在手中，本应无比陌生的熟悉快感充盈着身躯。总觉得不该如此，毕竟刚刚发生的并不是什么能令人温馨和谐地沉溺其中的剧情，然而转折不仅发生了，还因发生得过于突兀而被大脑全盘接受，变成了好像再自然不过的事。  
不…这不对，至少要稍微抵抗下啊。就在阿含这样想着的时候，男人突然一个深重的挺腰，将他的思绪彻底拉回。  
「阿含氏，在这种时候请专心地只想着我、只考虑我的事……」  
「唔…」  
不禁随对方的动作呻吟出声，阿含几乎失去了全部思考的余裕。实在是…太过舒服了。  
甜美的快感浸泡着大脑，令阿含的思维变得愈发迟钝。陌生的男人似乎掌控着连他本人也未曾了解的敏感带，每一次进入都精准到令他想要倒吸凉气的程度。  
——当然，在这火热的时刻，他吐出的只是也只可能是灼热的喘息。  
「你……到底…是谁……」  
努力瞪大眼睛，只是聚焦目光便已用尽全力。阿含很努力地想要看清男人脸孔的每一个细节，却只捕捉到对方自信而坚定的笑容。这混蛋的脸…的确很不错呢，他想，…虽然这只会更加令人生气。  
疑问尚未得到解答，被对方握住的分身却迎来了一波更为强烈的刺激，同时摩擦内壁的速度也愈发快速……一团团强烈的白光迸射在阿含的眼前，令他几乎无法克制漫溢唇边的呻吟，终于再也说不出话。  
「阿含氏…感觉到了吗……」对方的声音也早已失去最初的冷静，却仍尽可能最大限度地保持着平稳，「所谓弱肉强食的世界，…如果输了，就要任人为所欲为的世界，并不是那么美好的东西啊……」  
「…这种…时……啊……」这种时候就请不要再说教了！阿含很想这样怒吼出声，从口中溢出的却只有连他自己都快听不下去的破碎呻吟，以及从唇角滑落的、湿漉漉的涎水。  
「唉…糟糕，由…我对阿含氏说这些，果然不是很合适呢，…毕竟……」  
又一个强劲的挺身，两人几乎同时在那个刹那发出难耐的低吟。  
「……毕竟，阿含氏喜欢我呢…是吧……」  
……是你个鬼。  
即使心里不断吐着槽，阿含却不知为何，为对方的不断问话而感到愉悦。  
「…我也…最喜欢阿含氏了……」男人的眼中盛满意味不明的深情，「虽然…这次没有使用安全套，但阿含氏请放心…这不过是梦而已，因此是…不会怀孕的……」  
「……………」  
彻底失去吐槽力气的阿含，终究还是放任自己沉迷在了这离奇却激烈的情事之中。

 

「啊——」  
高潮降临的瞬间，剧烈的闪光由大脑炸裂、刹那蔓延至眼前和全身，世界整个化作一片雪白。随之而来的是男人的声音，那如噩梦般挥之不去的嗓音，说着某个仿佛初次听到的熟悉名字。  
「记住我的名字，阿含氏。我的名字是…  
「大和。大和猛。」  
当然要记住，不会忘记的…一定会复仇。大和猛。  
这样想着的阿含剧烈颤栗着，在男人手中发泄了全部。

 

次日，最京大美式足球部更衣室。  
「嗯……总觉得昨天做了个令人讨厌的怪梦，却怎么也想不起内容……」  
阿含一边换球衣，一遍皱眉说着。他当然不是会在意一个梦的人，但这次…似乎有些不同。  
梦中的他似乎一直在试图传达某些意志给自己，像是什么亟待验证的心情，又像要他代他完成一些……遗愿？  
「既然令人讨厌，别去想不就好了。」已全副武装的大和站在一旁笑得爽朗，「梦这种东西向来颠三倒四，忘记也好。」  
「……也是呢。」  
阴恻恻地斜视大和一眼，阿含心中的疑云变得愈发浓重。  
……为何，突然很想，杀了这个人？

 

END


End file.
